AATCAC: Book 2
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: A continuation of Sabor364's AATCAC. Sabor, if you're not cool about this, I'll delete this at once, but give it a chance and let me know what you think in your review. Where chapter 26 ends, this fanfic starts!
1. Intro

Chapter 1 (or 27)

Intro

**Hey people! I know that I'm not sabor364, but I'd like to say that, because of stress and too many activities that Sabor is currently doing, I've decided to give Sabor a break and continue the chapters he finished and, if Sabor lets me, complete this fanfic. Where chapter 26-Changes left off, this fanfic will take over from there!**

**A/N: If you're reading this, Sabor, I'd like you to know that I'm not trying to rob you of your fanfic. I'm just trying to alleviate a small bit of the stress you're currently feeling. Trust me, I'm going through what you are and _I'm_ in _high school_! So if you don't want me to do this, please review and let me know. Also, this will be in script form, so if you _realy don't like it_, review and let me know so I can stop! I don't want to get into any trouble, just trying to help!**


	2. Wierd Changes

Chapter 2

Wierd Changes

I've decided to do chapter 2-7 in the form of journal/diary entries. I hope you like it!

(Theodore's Journal)

Dear Journal,

Ever since I was bitten by that dog, I noticed I've been acting a different. I'm suddenly starting to hater vegetable and eat meat...raw! Also, I'm getting in the habit of chasing cats, which, last time I checked, wasn't a normal activity for chipmunks. When I was taken to the vet, I was told my mental state was at war with the new canine DNA in my body and this caused a talk between me and Alvin to occur.

"Hey can we talk Theo?" he asked.

"S-sure." I replied. Whenever Alvin wanted to talk, he always tried to sugarcoat thing for myb sake. Something told me what he wanted to talk to me about there wasn't any way he could sugarcoat it.

"About what the vet said, the guy is a bit off on his diagnosis" he continued to which I looked at him with a look of confusion. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Theodore. You're turning into a weremunk."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "How can you tell?"

"Well," Alvin replied. "You're chasing cats, for some odd reason, you bark and growl at those who try to hurt Eleanor. And let's not forget by you howl at the moon."

I look down at my paws and sigh and begin to tear up. Was I really becoming a weremunk? I couldn't be...could I? I suddenly feel Alvin's paw touch my shoulder in assurance.

"Lucky for you," Alvin said triumphantly. "I know a guy who can help us. His name's Niko and, believe it or not, he's a paranormal detective!"

"You mean a faker who tricks people!" said Simon, who hear us talking. Leave it to Simon to see the negatives in things. "Does he have a license to do what he does?"

"Yes," Alvin stated matter-of-factly. "He knows about your condition and he's gonna help us. Trust me, lil bro, you'll be back to your normal self soon. I promise."

When Alvin promised he something will happen it always happens. I smile and nod and we walk downstairs. As we do, I see Ellie with tears in her eyes.

"Ellie?" I ask "What's wrong?"

"Theodore," she begins. "I don't know what you're becoming, but if you don't become the Teddy I fell in love with again, not some kinda monster, it's over between us."

And with this, she walks away and Brittany walks up.

"Your sudden change is hurting her, Theo. She can't take it anymore." Brittany said. "If she has to break up with him, Alvin, it's over. Got it?!"

"Got it, Britt." Alvin said as Brittany leaves to comfort Eleanor. "C'mon. Niko's waiting for us at the mall. Dave's gonna take us."

I look at Alvin and nod. Taking one last glance at Eleanor I saw the pain she was feeling, and I felt terrible to be the one causing it. I walked up to Eleanor and kissed her lips.

"Eleanor Miller." I said resolutely. "I'm causing you this pain I will do what it takes to turn back to normal. I promise you. I love you too much to lose because of what I'm becoming."

"I trust you, Theodore Seville." Eleanor replied. I smile and kiss her on the cheek one last time and hop into the car towards what hopefully will be the cure to my problem.


End file.
